


Rude Wood

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Don’t repost to another site, Double Entendre, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Innuendo, Light Angst, Lots of Jokes About Wood, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Reunion Sex, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Fingering, carpenter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: As Aymeric reunites with his Warrior of Light after her adventures in the First, he learns she has been partaking in carpentry.They decide to test his proud mahogany (table.)
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 15





	Rude Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



“Oh my… Is that what you’ve been up to since you returned?”

At Aymeric’s delightfully teasing tone, the Warrior of Light purred, warmth pooling inside her stomach.

Spread across the polished table that Aymeric conducted many meetings on, she quivered beneath the Elezen’s powerful frame pinning her down. Face down, completely at his mercy… and not objecting to the idea at all.

Parted robes revealed a thick bulge between his legs, rubbing against the Miqote’s backside wantonly.

Slender fingers worked away at tugging at her snug shorts beneath her ironwork robes down past her hips. Every lost inch of covered skin made her shiver in anticipation, eventually leaving her backside exposed beneath the fabric layers.

Her claws dug into the mahogany table, etching lifelines into the once smooth surface. When the Elezen leaned close, the Warrior of Light feared a slight reprimand for defacing his furniture.

Instead, she was given a dreamy voice like the sweetest chocolate. She felt like a stalk swaying in the breeze, destined to become swept away.

It felt akin to her profound moments of inner quiet when working on her side craft in carpentry, mending and shaping the bounty of nature’s wood to her will. She became separated from the world around her, bustling with the energies of life and a cauldron of emotions latching onto her.

With her little passion projects on the side (and Aymeric,) the Warrior of Light could forget her responsibilities for a time while contributing to the people.

She sighed. She was doing it again.

“Forgive me.” Aymeric pressed his knee between her legs, eliciting a small gasp of pleasure. “All this talk of your  _ many _ talents is  _ very _ inspiring. Saving the first, and having the time to commit to Ishgard’s restoration? With carpentry, no less?” He leaned close to her ear, his warm breath tickling her lobe. “I should have known you were an expert at handling  _ wood _ .”

She shuddered, staring with an incredulous look and heated gaze.  _ Ishgardian wood, _ her encroaching smirk conveyed, rubbing herself back against that welcoming knee.

“I do appreciate you taking the time to test my furniture. As a skilled carpenter, and all…”

As her Elezen Adonis backed off, causing her to whimper in disapproval, the sound of rustling clothes restored her faith.

Her robes were hunched around her waist, exposing her backside for Aymeric, who hummed in appreciation. Turning her head back, she caught sight of the Lord Commander’s smouldering gaze burning down at her.

The Warrior of Light flushed, nodding her compliance with her own needy expression.

_ ‘Don’t keep me waiting…’ _

And so, Aymeric once more moved in close, pressing his body against hers, and letting the Miqo’te feel exactly how much he missed her.

His lips pressed against the pulse of her neck, his hands swallowing her own.

“Please accept my love.”

And then, Aymeric pressed in, and the two sighed blissfully together.

“Ah…” Aymeric shivered, his fingers linking with the Warrior of Light. After filling her all the way in, he pinned her body down on the table, giving her time to adjust. “Are you alright…?”

The Warrior of Light nodded, her bristled tail thrashing against the table.

Slowly, they began to move together, making up for lost time since the Warrior of Light departed to the First. Enthusiastically, Aymeric rocked into the eager Miqo’te, admiring the sight of her below.

Thankfully, the sturdy table gave no evidence away of their coupling, remaining faithfully soundless and firm as it supported the hero of Eorzea and Ishgard’s dutiful Lord Commander.

“Ha, not a creak,” Aymeric panted, thrusting with every word, “though not exactly… soundless, is it?’

An eager hand trailed down the Miqo’te’s hip, admiring the smooth less there, until reaching around between her legs expectantly. The shuddering sighs and needy little whimpers guided his touch until - finally - Aymeric stroked the perfect spot.

The Warrior of Light clutched and clawed at the table, resting her forehead against the cool wood, even as her heated breath warmed the surface beneath her.

Every thrust was _intoxicating_ , reminding her of long nights without Aymeric. Beneath lush blossom trees within the Crystarium or the luxurious glamour canopies of Eulmore, thoughts of her dark haired beloved always served as inspiration, kept her going when her heart grew unbearably heavy.

And she knew Aymeric felt it too, that absence grown fonder by their eventual reunion.

Aymeric thundered into his lover, growling desperately into her ear and moaning all those sinfully sweet words of praise that made her toes curl.  _ Finally _ , pleasure sparked in all the right ways, from his fingers between her legs to that thick, throbbing manhood pounding needily inside her.

Wave upon wave of a searing white heat enveloped her, leaving the Miqo’te feeling like she was melting into Aymeric and the wooden table below. When she finally came in a sweat glistened mess, Aymeric swiftly followed suit, spilling into her with one last grunt.

Collapsed upon the table, the Elezen and Miqo’te panted together. Slowly, Aymeric ran gentle fingers through the Miqo’te’s soft hair. The last time they had seen each other, her hair had been a shorter, spikier style, with red highlights.

Now, the Warrior of Light sported a bob that reached her shoulders, and the red shards through her hair were starlight white.

_ ‘Hm. How curious…’  _ Aymeric pondered on the colour change, only to remember something Ser Edmont once told him. The Fortempt Patriarch spoke of Elezen and Hume of old, whose hair turned into a shock of white after a traumatising ordeal.

His fingers still lingered, brushing against the streaks of white hair that reminded him of Coerthas snow, making him wonder how much the Warrior of Light endured in the First.

“My Light…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my gf for Valentine’s Day, and again, the WoL in the story is her WoL in game. Even down to the slight hair change mentioned at the end of the story, and the headcanon cause.
> 
> The Carpentry jokes are actually based on my current FFXIV experience as I’ve been levelling up that Job, hence cue all the “wood jokes.” So, I wanted to tie that into the story, along with the dedication to the Ishgardian Restorian front.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
